


show my love

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Luigi plans to propose to Daisy, and is worried about how to actually propose.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	show my love

One thing that Luigi knew about marriage was that before asking one must give their love plenty of spaghetti garlic and meatballs. Asking such a question was quite a careful endeavor.

It was extra careful because Luigi was certain something would go wrong.

He could keep the ring in a beautiful box but when he presented it to Daisy the ring would be gone. It would seem like a cruel joke if there was nothing in the box and embarrassing besides.

Or they would be invited to a nice vacation by G. Host that would have all the bells and whistles for a wonderful proposal. But then it would turn out that nice vacation would be a horrible trap right when the opportunity for a wonderful proposal would arise.

Luigi didn’t keep it in any drawers at home. He kept it securely in his pocket because he was pretty certain that it would get lost in the crevices of drawers and clothing.

He immediately disregarded the proposal idea of putting the ring in food or drink and presenting it to Daisy. It seemed like an extremely bad idea on every scale.

All in all, he was never worried for the answer. Daisy had spoken to him about marriage before; a plan for the future and how she’d like to be proposed though she usually asked for it to happen in a scenic place.

Daisy asked him the same question and he would like for a specific feeling rather than a place. A feeling they would share together, like the comfort of warm sunlight during a picnic.

He hoped it wasn’t too vague.

As it was the actual proposal was a spur of the moment and spilled out instantaneously.

They had been walking hand-in-hand. He said something that made Daisy laugh and – it was the sort that made his heart feel full to bursting with contentment and a drive to show his love to Daisy.

Instead of a kiss or sweet words Luigi had a ring in-between his thumb and forefinger.

When Daisy looked at the ring, realization on her face, Luigi added with clumsily said words, “Will you, will you – “

Mercifully for his stammering, Daisy looked at him with a smile and asked, “Are you asking me to marry you?”

Nothing coherent came out so Luigi nodded and tried not to fall over and faint.

“Me too. I mean,” Daisy said as she presented her own ring. “I wanna marry you, too.”

It was a moment that could’ve happily been replayed over and over again. Luigi was able to get his head to stop being dizzy with happiness when Daisy placed the ring on his finger and spoke again.

Daisy said, “You know that happy feeling could’ve happen at any time, so I had to have it with me.”

“Oh – I thought if I didn’t have mine with me it would’ve gotten lost.”

“Ah. That sounds like you,” Daisy said with a fond smile. She kissed his cheek.

Luigi took her hand and as Luigi slid the ring over Daisy’s finger he thought that her presence meant more than a hundred sunny days.

Daisy gently pulled him close to her and kissed him. It was a new moment that one could be eager to live in over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I happily exchanged Luigi/Daisy proposal ideas and it finally came to this. It was fun!
> 
> G. Host is from Vinny Vinesauce's play through of Luigi's Mansion 3 and not only is it really funny I think it fits so well with the ways that Mario games tell jokes. I had to reference it in some way!


End file.
